


Brave New World

by WriteEditLife



Series: SweetVee Seduction Series [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brave New World - Freeform, F/M, Family, Family Betrayal - Freeform, Found Family, Leather Jackets, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Student Council, mayoral election, riverdale high, soutside serpents, sweetvee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteEditLife/pseuds/WriteEditLife
Summary: Veronica and Sweet Pea deal with the life-changing events in 2x22.





	Brave New World

Riverdale was changing. At first, mixing the northside and the southside has been an experiment by her father to prevent rising tensions once word of the prison plans was announced. At the time, Veronica had been happy to assist the southsiders acclamation to Riverdale High. She had expected some hostility, which was granted in the form of Cheryl Blossom and Reggie Mantle, but despite some initial issues, the southsiders easily integrated into school life on the northside.

 

Fast forward a few weeks and the town had now survived the revelation of the real Black Hood, the Riots courtesy of the Ghoulies, the student council race and a contentious mayoral race between Fred Andrews and her mother. Now, that harmony was being threatened once again, as Principal Weatherbee announced that the southsiders would be transferring to Seaside High after he caught some of the serpents trashing the school on riot night.

 

When Archie and Jughead had told her the plan to keep the southsiders at Riverdale High, Veronica hadn’t even hesitated before taking a jacket. Making a fashion statement was even better than simply making a statement. It may not have worked with the Red Circle, but it would work with the Southside Serpents.

 

The next day at school, Veronica stood proudly next to Archie, as the students all took a stand wearing Southside Serpents jackets in the hallway. Veronica stood next to Archie, in silence with the rest of the students gathered outside the office, as they waited patiently for Principal Weatherbee to discover their presence. Toni, Cheryl, and Reggie flanked her right side, while Sweet Pea towered over everyone just behind Archie, and Jughead and Josie stood to Archie’s left. The man himself emerged just moments later, stunned nearly speechless, his eyes full of shock and judgment at his student’s actions.

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Weatherbee demanded as he walked out into the hallway and stared at the gathered students.

 

“It’s a show of support, sir,” Archie answered confidently, “For the southsiders who are being wrongly transferred out of our school. “Everyone’s ready to walk out Principal Weatherbee,” Archie finished firmly, gesturing lightly to the crowd around him.

 

“Any student who walks out, better keep walking because they’ll be expelled,” Weatherbee threatened loudly to the students, then dropping his voice to a low tone of anger as he looked back to Archie, leading the charge.

 

“You’re a good man Principal Weatherbee. You’re not the kind of person who discriminates. And if you are, then expel me. Because I don’t want to be a part of that.” Archie finished lightly, his conviction clear as well as his conscience. Principal Weatherbee narrowed his eyes and his frustrated glower graced his face as he stared back at Archie. Veronica bit her lip and gripped the edges of her jacket to stifle her laugh, but she felt proud of Archie for standing up for the Serpents the way he did.

 

“Everyone, get to class,” Weatherbee sneered quickly, before retreating back into the administration office without so much as a glance to the students. Thrilled with the victory, Veronica flashed a smile and her thoughts were suddenly consumed with the feeling of the black leather jacket around her shoulders.

 

The smooth leather was a bit worn but strong and sturdy. She felt powerful wearing it, a sort of physical reminder of the armor she carried normally with her mind and attitude. Plus, she looked hot. Her signature pearls laid around her neck just above her collar, a glaring reminder of her heritage despite the jacket and its serpent on her back. _I definitely get the attraction to the jacket now._

A small glance back at Sweet Pea told her that he was happy with the outcome, his wide grin and shoulder bumps with his fellow Serpents a clear indicator. So Veronica sidled up next to Archie and basked in their small victory since the bigger fights were still ahead of them.

_****_

Veronica stood on the second-floor landing, her designer heels tapping loudly on the creaky wooden floor. In the harsh light of day, the room looked rather unimpressive and deathly quiet. Her last experience inside the Whyte Wyrm had been rather unwelcoming. FP’s welcome home/retirement party had ended up in a disastrous duet karaoke session with Archie, which began the demise of their relationship and her first feel moment of intimate connection with Sweet Pea.

 

As she waited, Veronica tried to picture him here. It had been rather dark that night at the bar when she was singing, but his height was a giveaway and his eyes had seeped deep into her soul and truly never left. Her eyes moved over the bar stools and she imagined him sitting there during Serpent meetings, or maybe around one of the various pool tables, hustling kids that didn’t know any better for extra pocket money. _He definitely had the confidence to pull that off._

 

Not much was really different. The bar was there, the tacky lights were strung around the room, and the faint smell of cigarettes, beer and strippers hung in the air like a musk of honor for patrons to experience. Veronica had been proud of herself for buying the bar out from under her father, who had continuously underestimated her lately. Firing Jughead’s dad was the final straw for her to take back some power for her family name. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. _Speak of the devil._

 

Veronica tried to tame the smile on her features, and waited in silence for the right moment to reveal herself to her father was the new and proud owner of The Whyte Wyrm bar. _Time to handle family business._

_****_

Election day was finally here. The gymnasium at Riverdale High was decked out in enough red, white, and blue election colors to put any Fourth of July celebration to shame. The entire town has turned out for both the mayoral election and to support the student election. That gym was full of northsiders and southsiders, putting aside their issues and doing their civic duty to voting for the next mayor of Riverdale. Serpent jackets mixed with sweater vests and students mixed with adults in that small space, while everyone had a similar motive: change.

 

Veronica was proud of her mother. She looked confident and happy as she chatted with their fellow townspeople. Fred Andrews looked dapper as he mingled as well, and Veronica noticed both her mother and Archie’s father being cordial to each other. Even her father had appeared but made himself scarce, fading into the background as not to overshadow her mother and give her this important moment.

 

Meanwhile, Veronica was attempting to keep her nerves down by chatting with Archie. There was a long line to vote for student council, and it was important she be seen clearly casting her vote. Veronica smoothed out her skirt and took a place in line, in front of a rather bored looking Reggie and beside a rather cheerful Josie, but seemed to have recognized the importance of their votes even though they had both dropped out of the race. As Veronica waited for her ballot, she was torn from her nervous thought by a haunting laugh, only to turn towards the sound and learn it was his. _Sweet Peas._

 

She had missed the joke, but both he and Josie seemed to be sharing a laugh about something funny enough that Josie had to cover her mouth to stifle the sound.  Behind her, Reggie didn’t even appear to be listening, as he stared up at the high ceiling. Turning back around, Veronica eyed Sweet Pea, taking in his usual leather jacket and the relaxed state of his jet black hair. He had a slight smirk on his lips and his moment with Josie was clearly over, as he too was faced forward, his big arms crossed over his chest, a mask of patience over his features. For the life of her, Veronica couldn’t see a reason to laugh at this moment or when or why Josie and Sweet Pea had ever spoken before this and was immediately uncomfortable with the unsettling feeling that arose in her throat at the thought.

 

Veronica shook the thought away and stepped forward to receive her ballot, not sparing Sweet Pea another glance as he did the same.

 

****

Veronica was happy. There was no other word for the feeling inside her chest at this moment. She had taken back some agency from her father and successfully helped Archie campaign for student council. Moments ago, they had been sitting on a couch together in the student lounge, anxiously awaiting the results of the election. There were dozens of students milling around, having vacated the gym after the vote to wait.

 

Sweet Pea was sitting just in front of her and Archie, in a single chair across the room, his entire body faced towards hers. The leather at his back made him more intimidating in the small space, despite sitting, his hands clasped together in front of him, his gaze fixed just above the coffee table in front of the couch. _In front of her._ Despite being turned towards Archie, her arm on his shoulder, the other clutched in her lap, she couldn’t help but wonder why he had chosen that seat, alone, instead of mingling with the other Serpents.

 

The crackling of the loudspeaker pulled her from her thoughts, as Weatherbee’s booming voice announced that her Archiekins was the winner of the student council election. With a kiss and a hug, she congratulated him, and the celebration continued when Weatherbee then announced that the Southside students would be allowed to stay at Riverdale High.

 

****

Days later, the students have all gathered in the gymnasium again, carefully lined up in the bleachers, The décor was once again decked out in blue and gold and she felt great pride standing in those bleachers while Archie smiled on stage with Weatherbee and the other school officials.

 

As Josie stepped up the microphone to sing the anthem, she found her eyes drawn toward the big smile on Archie’s face, a huge contrast from the whole-weight-of-the-world-on-my-shoulders attitude that had been normal since Fred was shot the first time. As she rose to her feet, Veronica felt a presence of family surround her, and it was in the form of Jughead and Betty to her right and oddly, Reggie and Moose to her left. Reggie had always supported Archie unconditionally through football, the Red Circle, and he was glad that someone had Archie’s back like that.

 

Cheryl was standing just in front of her and slightly to the right, her red hair blazing under the harsh light of the gym, even brighter than the hot pink tresses next to her. Toni’s short size meant Veronica’s gaze at the stage was unblocked, and all she had to do was not stare at the familiar head of dark hair standing just to her left. Somehow he always seemed to end up near her, like they were drawn together by some unseen force, or that she aligned herself with the Serpents out of habit, plus her loyalty to Jughead through Betty, and helping Toni get Cheryl out of the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.

 

She smiled at the bonds that had formed between northsiders and southsiders just from being in the same space at the school. Of course, Jughead had a lot to do with that, but Veronica had done all but rolled out the red carpet when they first arrived. Now, Betty and Jughead were in a good place, Cheryl had Toni, Sweet Pea seemed to have embraced Archie’s defense of the Serpents and decided to get out his anger on the basketball court, and even Fangs who just a week ago had been shot over Midge’s death, had found his place helping with the Carrie musical.

 

They were all making their mark on Riverdale, in a brave new world of possibilities in the wake of murder, serial killers, gang wars, political agendas and drugs. A student council election shouldn’t have been such a big deal, but it was their way to affect change for the better in a small corner of the town. Veronica placed her hand over her heart and tuned in to Josie’s angelic voice as the patriotic song began to play. She was excited for the future, for what changes would be coming to the school and for the town now that her mother was mayor. Veronica’s smile was genuine and her heart was full. For once, she wasn’t expecting disappointment or waiting for the other shoe to drop like she had since they moved to this town last year. _But of course, it always did._

 

The gym doors opened and Sheriff Minetta walked in, clearly on a mission as he headed straight for the stage. Veronica watched in nearly horrifyingly slow motion as her Archie was handcuffed and walked off the stage, surrounded by shocked faces of students and staff. Her eyes were frozen on her face, the complete confusion and fear evident. Under arrest for murder. _Murder. Archie. Her Archie._

 

No, this was her father. It had to be. Archie wasn’t capable of murder. He had told her as much when he had a gun on the Black Hood and couldn’t pull the trigger. He wouldn’t let down his father like that and become a killer. He was so good. Too good. _And her father was the devil incarnate._

She felt numb. She knew her father always had an agenda and that she would pay for her stunt with buying the Whyte Wyrm, but Archie? Her boyfriend that had shown so much loyalty to her family, so much that she was concerned he would find out too much and leave her? No, her father had definitely hit her where it hurt and poured salt in the wound.

 

Veronica forgot to breathe as Archie was taken out, still proclaiming his innocence, which fell only on the still shocked ears of the students. Beside her, she could feel Betty apprehension and Jughead’s outrage, while Cheryl looked around at them confused. She knew Betty, Jughead and herself were closest to Archie and as vindictive as Cheryl could be, her loyalty and resourcefulness was just as fierce. She was clutching Toni’s hand, and Betty was clutching Jughead’s, while her own hands were limp by her sides, and suddenly Veronica had never felt so alone. She silently watched the exchange of looks between her father and Archie and felt ill.

 

Betty’s hand wrapped around her upper arm and it wasn’t until that moment that Veronica realized she had been about to fall over. She glanced around frantically at first, trying to get her bearings, taking in the concerned stares of Fangs, Betty and Cheryl, while both Jughead and Sweet Pea just looked pissed. But standing among them, she felt a small spark of support in her dark moment, as Archie disappeared from view. Her world was collapsing in on itself, the future now completely uncertain and terribly bleak, but among those close friends, those people she had met just months and weeks ago, Veronica felt like she had a chance. That Archie had a chance.

 

That Cheryl Blossom, the maple syrup air and reformed mean girl, Nancy Drew in training good girl next door with her pastel sweaters Betty Cooper, newly minted King of the Southside Serpents Jughead Jones, firecracker Toni Topaz, and of course the always loyal and unstoppable duo of Sweet Pea and Fangs, hell even Reggie and Moose, could stand by her stand in support without a word meant more to Veronica than her family name. Veronica didn’t know what the future held or even what the next five minutes held, but she knew that her friends had her back, had Archie’s back. The Bulldogs and the Serpents, who had openly battled at the start of the Black Hood fiasco would help each other without question to save Archie Andrews, who stood up for both sides. She was now his link to the outside, to Riverdale. No one blamed her for her father’s actions. Her family was standing beside her to help Archie in any way they could. _Her true family._

 

She may have given up her seat on the Board of Directors, her money and her father’s respect, but the loyalty Veronica received in return, the unspoken support was a true victory. The goodness that she admired in Archie was now being extended to her and she was nothing but grateful. The anger would come. The battles ahead were enormous and the pain and suffering unspeakable. But at that moment, in that gym, Veronica Lodge has never felt more armed.

 

Everyone had their own strengths to bring to the table and it would truly be a fight and they would be ready. Veronica blinked, expecting the tears to come, but knowing her Lodge sensibilities wouldn’t let them flow until she was alone. She took in Betty’s concerned look and touch, Cheryl and Toni’s musings about the reasoning behind the arrest, and even Fangs, Jughead and Sweet Pea huddled together analyzing Archie’s future and the Sheriff’s next moves.

 

Veronica suddenly gasped for breath, unaware she had been holding it in, which drew everyone’s attention. Betty was quickly telling her to breathe and that they would figure this all out, while Cheryl wanted confirmation that Shadow Lake was where the foursome had gone on their couples’ weekend, deducting correctly.

 

Jughead was studying Veronica’s face, recognizing the anguish of family betrayal and a gushing wound that seemed to fester wider no matter the progress that was made to close it. He had always understood family pain, and it was that subject that eventually bonded them closer as friends. Toni attempted to give her a comforting smile which Veronica would have appreciated if her head wasn’t still spinning. Fangs was glancing between all of them, trying to figure out a way to contribute helpfully, but seemed to settle for just listening intently as a complete outsider to the situation. Reggie and Moose were lost in their own world of disbelief and shock and had rallied the other Bulldogs for support.

 

Then there was Sweet Pea. _Strong and silent. Always._ Her interactions with him had always been brief but incredibly meaningful, and now was no exception. Her boyfriend was arrested for a murder he didn’t commit, her mother was mayor, and her father was increasing his criminal enterprise and unchecked power tenfold. He could have let out his rage and walked away, but no. He was still standing here in the bleachers, staring at his small frame, taking in every look and twitch of her face in the same analyzing way he had that night at the Wyrm, but the intensity was different. His dark eyes were locked on hers, and she saw shock and anger there, but what really shook her was the fearlessness.

 

He could clearly see her pain and suffering, his jaw clenching at the injustice. And yet Veronica felt if she said she wanted her father dead he would be. No questions asked. She hated her father, who he was, what he represented, how he used people and craved power. Veronica thought she had escaped, but here they all were. Punched in the gut by Hiram’s cruelty. She felt the emotions swimming through her body, the rage, the fear, the shock, the hatred, the relief that it had been Archie and not her, since at this point destroying his only daughter seemed to be an enjoyment to Hiram Lodge.

 

Holding Sweet Pea’s gaze, Veronica found some strength to regain her breath, and he even lowered his crossed arms like he was going to reach for her before she calmed a bit. Her father had always used the Serpents as crew for hire, to complete his deeds, but now he had the Ghoulies in his pocket and the Serpents were in her corner. She shook her head to clear it, realizing that having her father’s hired help as allies would be valuable in the fight ahead. Her fight response was kicking in, and as much as her heart was breaking for Archie, she was a Lodge and this was one fight, for freedom and truth, that her father would never win. And those comforting pairs on eyes on her were solid proof of that.

 

 

****

 

If he was forced to admit it, Sweet Pea would say he was impressed. He had always hated Archie Andrews for no other reason than that he represented: the perfect northsider jock. But here he was, after the rumble in the rain and pulling a gun on him and his boys, standing in the middle of Riverdale High wearing a Southside Serpents jacket with the rest of the student body following him.

 

Archie Andrews standing up to Weatherbee to keep the southsiders at Riverdale. Sweet Pea had hated everything about the northside growing up. He could never see the appeal at all. Their priorities were screwed up and they loved games. Southsiders were about family and loyalty. Simple and easy. Going to Riverdale High though, it had been a real opportunity for a future, something unjustly denied to all southsider it seemed.

 

Sweet Pea found real hope for his future at the school, with real textbooks and ability to take out his northside rage on the basketball court. The always enjoyable presence of Veronica Lodge was certainly another check in the win column. Since that night in the rain he had been so taken with her, this complete anomaly in a town of robots and power hungry maple syrup lovers. That night at the Wyrm he had been her vulnerability and her raw power, both turned on and blown away as hell.

 

He knew he was the only person lucky enough to own a strand of her signature pearls, gifted to him a moment of mutual understanding and flirting. Sweet Pea had never met his match in anyone the way Veronica seemed to, and they had barely even spoken to one another in the weeks since they’d first interacted in Andrew’s front doorway.

 

He wasn’t at all surprised to see her supporting her boyfriend, but he would be lying if he said seeing her wear that leather jacket didn’t get him hot. He wouldn’t be forgetting seeing that snake emblem on her black or the leather lapels falling around her pearls anytime soon, and with his height advantage, he had a perfect view. _His dreams were going to be amazing for awhile._

 

He was never a fan of Andrews, but hearing Archie speak up for the southsiders like that, well, Sweet Pea could see what Veronica saw in him. Most people wrote off the Serpents as criminals and petty thieves, and yeah, some of them were, but the northsider privilege hide murders, drug kingpins, and serial killers, so they really needed to check that judgement.

 

At least Andrews seemed to fight back against it, as his and Jughead’s plan of wearing the jackets in a show of support was any indication. Sweet Pea had some respect for Archie for that. _And he also may have won his student council vote._

*****

 

Election day was finally here. Sweet Pea had shown up to the gym with the other Serpents, not surprised to see the entire town had turned out for the event. Fred Andrews had opened his home to the displaced Serpents and for that, he had Sweet Pea’s vote. He felt no guilt when his gaze caught the bright red skirt of Veronica’s mother and took that moment to appreciate where Veronica got her beauty from.

 

He lined up to get his election ballot and couldn’t help but notice Veronica line up as well, but did manage to suppress a smirk at how bored Reggie Mantle looked standing behind her. Josie McCoy, the daughter of the former mayor and a big singer apparently was in line behind him and laughed when she caught his reaction Reggie’s usual dramatics. He turned back around as she ducked her head to stop her laugh and was a bit surprised to see an uncomfortable stare from Veronica. A jolt of unexpected success surged through him, making him grip is leather jacket tighter around him and stand taller. He watched from the corner of his eye as she easily took her ballot and walked away to vote with her head held high.

 

****

Later that day, Sweet Pea found himself in the student lounge, sitting in close proximity to Veronica. The place was packed with students, most choosing to stand due to lack of seating, but Sweet Pea had spotted an empty armchair and claimed it easily. His leather jacket on his back didn’t make him an outcast in this space anymore, although he was pretty physically separated from most of the students, except Archie and Veronica on the couch in front of him and Reggie in the chair to his left. Sweet Pea kept his face neutral and eyed the coffee table intently, while he stroked his fingers back and forth across his slightly clenched hands.

 

Veronica and Archie were facing each other on the brown couch, holding hands, both clearly nervous for the results. His eyes were drawn to the wild pattern of Veronica’s skirt, which seemed at first out of character for her, but she was never one to be predictable. He tried not to think about what his fingers would feel like running through the fabric, as his eyes landed on her legs. The announcement over the loudspeaker brought a loud cheer from everyone, and Sweet Pea kept his cool while his heart leaped at the fact that the future of the southsiders at Riverdale High was not in the hands of Ethel Muggs. The announcement that the southsiders got to stay, however, earned a fist pump and a cheer, plus it meant getting up to pretend fight Fangs and if he was lucky maybe even Jughead wouldn’t mind for once.

 

****

 

Sweet Pea didn’t see the point of the student assembly. They had never had them at Southside High, but he could see the appeal of missing class for some pomp and circumstance to watch Andrews get officially inducted or whatever. Sitting in the gym among the students, Sweet Pea could see how much the northsiders cared about their traditions and for once, he really didn’t mind. They had accepted him, so he could meet them halfway and accept them back.

 

Apparently, Josie was going to sing, and that was a big deal based on the amount of cheering happened when she stepped up to the microphone. Sweet Pea rose and placed his hand over his heart, looking at Fangs were looked equally thrilled to be there. Sweet Pea tried not to get too excited about the future. As a southsider and as a serpent, he had never put much stock in hope. There was always another angle or another evil waiting around the next corner. But maybe with the way the other students had embraced the southsiders, the fallout from having Hermoine Lodge win the mayorship wouldn’t be quite so damaging. The school could be a refuge in a way it never really was before.

 

Then the gym doors open and the cops came in. He marched right up to Andrews and arrested him. Sweet Pea didn’t think he had never been more confused than when he heard the new sheriff say the charge was murder. _Murder. Archie Andrews was arrested for murder._ Sure, the northsiders seemed to have their fair share of homicidal maniacs, but Andrews? Seriously? Fangs looked just a confused, but it was Betty’s frantic voice trying to calm Veronica down that really shook him from his shock. _Veronica. This was hurting Veronica._

 

Sweet Pea turned around an expected to see a shocked and broken looking woman but was surprised by her once again. Yes, she was shocked, but there was a familiarity to her expression like puzzle pieces were falling into place or she had just been hit with a harsh checkmate. Veronica was clearly blindsided by Archie’s arrest, but everything from her limp arms to her still eyes and he slightly heaving chest told Sweet Pea that Veronica knew the truth. This was a frame job, and she knew the ringmaster. _Her father._

 

He had always been the devil, a man of power who used the serpents for his bidding, of which they were gladly willing to provide. Sweet Pea never saw the harm in making extra cash until Tall Boy used that ploy to commit treason and start a war. A power hungry demon for sure. But hurting his daughter to exact that power? To prove a point and hurt her for the hell of it? Damn, he hated that man more than any malice he had thrown at Alice Cooper.

 

Hurting your own blood was a rather normal occurrence on the southside, but for someone who knew better, who had a choice, damn that was cold. Plus, Veronica was a force of nature. Her beauty, her loyalty, her fierceness, and her seduction. How anyone could purposefully attempt to kill that was truly evil and not worth the ground they walked on. Sweet Pea has always been filled with rage but never believed himself really capable of murder until he saw the self-satisfied smirk on the lips of Hiram Lodge as the man in his perfectly tailored suit walked out of the gymnasium.

 

He glanced back to Veronica when he heard her gasp for air, her carefully controlled Lodge persona was slipping, rightfully so since she clearly really did care about Andrews and was not a monster like her father. Looking at her struggle, her fight to stop the sorrow and control the anger was breaking his heart, having witnessed a similar fight on a less intense scale that night at the Wyrm. They were drawing strength from each other again, just like that night and Sweet Pea felt like he could honesty murder Hiram Lodge with his bare hands if Veronica asked and he would never feel regret for that at all. But he knew better. He knew he wasn’t a killer. He knew Hiram Lodge wasn’t worth rotting away in jail for. And he knew that if anyone was going to kill the devil it was going to be his daughter. _And he'd be damned if he didn’t happily help her do it._

 

Sweet Pea could feel the shock subsiding, the logic moving to the forefront. Betty was going into emotional damage control mode, trying to keep Veronica’s emotions in check, Cheryl and Toni were trying to work out where and when this alleged murder happened, the Bulldogs were already huddled trying to save their boy, and Sweet Pea let himself and Fangs be roped into a conspiracy theory of Jughead’s that Sweet Pea for once supported and listened to fully.

 

Veronica was not alone. She would never be alone with all of them in her corner. And for all his faults, Andrews’s recent support of the Southside meant Sweet Pea was in his corner too, and Sweet Pea would help his girl in any way he couat in this moment. Veronica Lodge was a force to be reckoned with and she had an army of support behind her. The future was uncertain in a way it had never been in Riverdale before, as evil finally prevailed in a major way, but family stuck together. _Always._

 

There was nothing that could tear Sweet Pea from her right now. He wanted to reach out for her and it wasn’t he dropped his crossed arms that he realized he almost had. But Veronica didn’t need it. They drew strength from each other without touch so far, and she had Betty for that. He would remain in her corner, a steady source of calm and strength for as long as she needed. They had always been playful and intense interactions, but this was the first moment Sweet Pea really felt that they were still kids in a world of change and they needed their family around them. They were both strong, capable, loyal people and together their strengths would magnify and compliment each other, and take down the evil that had been plaguing both their lives like an unwavering shadow. They would do it together, northsiders and southsiders, Bulldogs and Serpents, citizens of Riverdale, and survivors of their circumstances. _As a family._

**Author's Note:**

> This was the final installment of the SweetVee Seduction Series! Thank you to everyone who read, commented and enjoyed these fics, I really loved writing and sharing them with you! 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> On tumblr as @dreamer757


End file.
